AU: The reason i live
by TrustMeImALesbian
Summary: During world war two, Over six million Jews, Gays, political prisoners ECT were murdered during the nazi's "Final solution". A young, nineteen yearold Quinn is forced to decided if her love is strong enough to help twenty year old Rachel Berry to survive the horrors of the Holocaust.


A/N: Thank you for reading my first every published Fan-fic! All i ask out you, the reader is some feed back! I know the Holocaust is a depressing topic but its something that i personally think needs to be discussed. I hope that once you read it you will request more.

Warning: there will be charecter deaths and semi graphic parts.

Enjoy!

* * *

Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength

While loving someone deeply gives you courage

-Lao Yzu

* * *

Quinn's POV

BUMP! BUMP! BUMP! A groan emerged from the lips of a sleepy girl. "Sorry dear, we're almost there" The woman in the front seat said. The woman was dressed in a decorated uniform with a broad hat that looked like a captain's hat. The hat was topped off with a swastika like almost everything they owned.

Quinn sighed, she just got the news five days ago that her mother was promoted to a commandant and they had to move to a rural town in Poland. Like all teenagers her age, she had friends and secrets...Quinn was double dating, a boy by the name of Finn and a girl...how would she explain that to her mother? If her mother found that Quinn was hooking up with another girl...it was the end of 1943.

"Mom where exactly are we going?"

"It's a small town but what the paper's say is that the house is huge." Her mom said as the driver said something quickly in germen. Quinn was from a Moscow and didn't quite know German even though she was supposed to be attending classes, usually she just skipped with her friend Kitty and went shopping and had secret make-out sessions that usually led to frisky groping then end with them fighting but Quinn usually just grinned, this is how Quinn saw how love should be. Her rising was not the best to say the least. Her mother left her father and the town they lived in with Quinn in hand. Years after that, Quinn grew up watching her mother rise in the rank of the third Reich.

"So will they be there?"  
"Yes, that's what the boss said at least ma'am" the driver responded to her mother. The blond always looked up to her strong willed mother. But when something wasn't done in time or someone tried to mess with her order, she would get crazy and sometimes violent.

* * *

An hour has passed maybe two as the car came to a slow and steady halt. The driver got out and smiled "we have arrived" he said proud as though he, himself owned the place.

"Mom..." Quinn said looking at the house as she slowly got out of the car. The house was bigger than Sue let on. Sue just grinned her devilish grin like always as she signed some papers. "Go on" Quinn turned her attention to her mother who whistled and tossed key ring to her daughter nimble, eager hands. When the keys clanked in her hands, Quinn took off running as the driver just laughed as the conversation between sue and the driver continued where it left off.

Slow nimble steps she took up the old stair case up to the broad door. She inserted the key but then stopped as the driver gasped as it started snowing harder. Quinn looked over as her mom yelled "Go on now and go in" she said making the girl jump and unlocked the door rushing in but stopped coughing as the dust tempted to get up her nose. Quinn left the door open, _the snowing must have stopped, and mom is done yelling...why yell about the snow? _She thought as she started to maneuver around the house. The house was just a big empty shell, there was no furniture, nothing fancy or worth mentioning besides the large fire place that accented what she thought should be the sitting room. Then she adventured into the dining room where a sliding door led onto a wooden porch. Quinn saw that the snow slowed down into a light sprinkle which made her slightly sad, that's what she enjoyed about Poland was the snow.

Sue walked in with paper work and smiled "so kiddo, how do you like it?" she asked a hand on her hip as her icy blue eyes scanned the house and smiled "looks like it needs to be cleaned...I'll call someone in to do that" Quinn turned her head to her mother and nodded "Mom, don't worry I can do it" she said walking over to her mother.

"No you will be getting a tutor though"

"I don't need a tutor" Quinn said as she skimmed the surface of the banister her mother's arm rested on.

"Yes you do Quinn, I know for a fact you have been skipping our German class!" she said. Quinn jumped. With a lump in her throat she turned to her mom in preparation for a scolding.

"Yes, I know you have been with Finn way to much...seeing so many picture shows can rot your brain" She said then looked at her daughter "What's wrong?" Quinn stammered quickly "No-nothing!" she said shaking her head and sighed "yo-you're right mom...the shows started already..." she said then sighed "i-i'm going to go exploring..." she said an walked out but first she pecked her mother's cheek and smiled coyly almost a smirk like her mothers.

* * *

Rachel's POV

Rachel jolted out of her deep sleep. She was having a horrible dream. One that involved being forced out of her home at gun point by germen officers then being pushed into a town...no a Ghetto is how should would describe it. There is only one exit and it's heavily guarded by the S.S day and night. Rachel sighed and sat up; her sheets were drenched again in sweat _Guess I'll have to get new ones... _As she then laid back down, not yet wanting to start the day.

Rachel turned to the wall and pushed on down as a square cut out caved in. She took out a book and flipped through paged. They were small drawings along with her thoughts and feelings. She had the diary since she was ten; the therapist said it would help with the loss of her mother...no she didn't lose her mother her mother left her and her father. The girl grabbed a pen and started to write. I hope pu-

_Dear diary_

_ I had that dream again...I hope father is ok...please let this just blow over soon...I'm scared how this will become but to be honest...I feel like in the end it will be worth it...In other words, I wonder how she is doing. I bet she's...no stop it Rachel, you can't start thinking about that again or the dreams will get worse..._

Rachel looked up as her neck started to stiffen. She let out a sigh and looked down at her diary once again noticing tear stains, she then brought her soft nimble hand to her damp cheek and threw her diary mid-sentence and started to cry harder and harder.

"I come to visit and this is what I get?"

Rachel gasped hearing the manly voice and turned around quickly. "Noah!" She yelled and got off the bed jumping into his arms hugging him tightly. Noah puckerman was her next door neighbor and the only person that knew how she really felt about Shirly. Rachel just clung to Noah whimpering like a lost puppy as she shook more.

"I-I don't know where papa is"

"We'll find him"

Rachel nodded as Noah let her down gently. Rachel unhooked herself from the man and went to the bed sniffling and placed the diary where it originally sat and then the wall. It was her special spot, where the dreaded Nazis couldn't get to it.

"Are you ready?" Noah asked scratching his grey beard. Noah had sad tired eyes. He lost his family along with his kids. Noah was around his late 40's early 50's but he looked so much older. "Yes, maybe we can find something good, a new group just left." Noah nodded then stopped "Rachel, I'm getting sick of being like this...living like a rat" he said looking at her his voice turned shush-shush closing the door. Rachel watched and tipped her head. Noah gently pulled her close and whispered "were going to break out..." Rachel gasped and pushed him away "No Noah!" she said whimpering. Noah sighed "what happened last time...it was a mistake...please Rachel..." Rachel looked at him and sighed, she shouldn't cry again. "You're right...it was your fault..." Rachel had the bad habit of hiding her sorrows with fear which what she was doing.

Noah nodded "I'll go get us our ration of bread and coffee, stay here?" he asked as they walked onto the stoop of the apartment building. Rachel gave a slight nod and grabbed a nearby abandoned suit case. She shuffled through the belongings. It was the worst part of her day...she's been in the ghetto for a week and she did this every morning. The case she grabbed belonged to a family with two kids. A boy and a girl, she found shirts, underwear, socks, watches, silver wear and photo's but sadly no food.

* * *

Five hours later Rachel groaned. She finished searching the tenth case after digging out hidden cigarettes for puck, and by the smell of them it was his favorites, she remembered that back in the village, he would sit on the front porch and smoked while his son chased there little white dog. It was such a sight to see.

Rachel's peaceful morning was interrupted when she heard an announcement from the town square. She walked over and gasped, seeing the Gallo's set up. It was for another hanging...but who this time?

"Did you see it happen?" A man asked

"No they were quick; I'm surprised the S.s knew what happened..." A woman said in a hush-hush tone.

"Gather around you trash" A commandant ordered. Rachel knew him...Dave Kerofsky. He was a brick layer back at their town, she knew instantly that Kerofsky was bad, when the laws for the Jew's became effective he was the one throwing stones smashing store fronts of Jewish business. "About an hour ago..." He started; his dialect was strong and steady. As he talked he walked along the wooden stage with a microphone. Rachel looked over seeing other Officers...they looked new, did they come in just for a hanging? I bet that's what all the Nazi's want to see...is Jew's hanging. "Our station was fire bombed" The crowd gasped with murmurs as the question arose: Where would you get the items to do a fire bombing?

Five people were led out onto the stage; they all had sacks on their head, to hide their identity. "This...is a warning" he said "Four people were later caught in contempt of this fire-bombing..." Rachel blinked, she was about to shout out but a woman took the lead.

"Why is there five then?"Kerofsky laughed in a low tone and snapped his fingers as two S.S made their way through the crowd and grabbed her, kicking and screaming they clubbed her over the head making her fall then walked out of the crowd. Rachel knew of the woman it was her priest's niece, Julia. "As I was saying before she rudely interrupted me...we found four in contempt but...we figured that since you Jews are fucking dumb it'll take another innocent life to relies that our power is total.

A man removed the bag and Rachel's heart sank. The man in the middle was Puc. "N-" she started to shout as a hand pressed to her mouth and pushed her down to the ground "Shut up..." The boy said. Rachel looked at the boy one last time and fainted...

* * *

A/N2:What will happen? Find out on chapter two!

Don't forget to comment!


End file.
